


Michael vs Lox the duck

by Bellakitse



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, Romance, Soft boys are soft, including dogs and ducks, non-graphic animal violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Alex rolls his eyes, which isn’t the response Michael is expecting. “My dog’s name is Bagel, Guerin. He’s her duck brother, what else should I name him?”***Alex gets a duck named Lox. Lox hates Michael. Michael has a feathered nemesis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I don't even know what to say about this, like most things these days. It started on the discord where I have enablers who instead of telling me to stop being weird, encourage this madness. This one is for all of them but in particular Beka and Sadie. I hope it's as fun and amusing as you guys hoped. There will be a second part soon. (it's just not written yet)
> 
> check out the Pinterest board I started for visual aids, more will be added for part 2.
> 
> [Pinterest Board](https://www.pinterest.com/0d57ov7f9j04x8a/michael-vs-lox-the-duck-fanfic-visual-aids/)

Michael arrives at Alex's cabin with his tools. The last time he was there for dinner, at Alex's insistence that they have 'friend moments' despite already having confessed that they still loved each other, even when they had both tried to move on, he’d noticed the shaky floorboards of Alex's front porch steps.

He goes up said uneven steps. Lifting his hand to knock, despite having the key Alex gave him when he hears a crash coming from inside. Forgetting to be polite, he doesn't knock or even use his key. Instead, he turns the lock with his mind and pushes the door open to find… a duck.

There is a duck in the middle of Alex's cabin along with Alex's sweet beagle, Bagel. Next to them is Alex's small side table, knocked over, the lamp that usually sits on it in pieces.

Bagel, who in the last month that Alex has had her, is usually mellow, always looking at everything with sad eyes, is bouncing around the duck, barking happily and licking at the duck when it presses its small body against hers. Michael thinks it's the first time she’s ever seemed so animated; it's sweet. But it still doesn't explain the duck in Alex's home.

He opens his mouth to call out for Alex so he can shine a light on the mystery that is this feathered intruder when he comes into the living room from the direction of the kitchen. Alex barely spares him a look and a fleeting smile, before he looks down at the two animals that have stopped jumping around and are now looking up at him in attention. He's seen Bagel do that, always going alert in the presence of her owner, but is surprised to see this strange duck do the same.

"Bagel, Lox," Alex starts, his tone scolding but soft, as he places his hands on his hips with a frown on his face. "Did you guys make this mess?"

Bagel lets out a small whine, laying her head down on her paws, her big wet eyes looking remorseful.

And…Lox?

The duck lets out a squawk of his own, laying his head over Bagel’s.

Alex's expression softens. "I'm not mad guys, but we have to be more careful in our home."

The pair let out a couple of calls that Michael swears sound as if they are agreeing with Alex, and given the smile on Alex's face, he's not the only one interpreting it that way.

“Uh, Alex?”

Alex lifts his gaze from the animals on the floor to look at him, giving him an easy smile that he seems to give freely to Michael these days and never fails to remind him how far they’ve come. “Hey,” he greets him, his tone tender. “This is a nice surprise. I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I came to fix your steps,” Michael explains showing him his toolbox. “I heard the crash, and I thought maybe you were hurt, so I let myself in.”

“You used your key?” Alex asks pleased, and it makes something in Michael jump, the fact that Alex wants him in his space, wants him to feel like he’s welcomed, warms him inside.

“Yeah,” Michael says, tapping at his temple, giving a shrug when Alex lets out an amused huff.

“Okay,” he says easily, and it’s just another thing that makes Michael love Alex just a little bit more, his easy acceptance of Michael’s powers, and his lack of fear of them.

“So are we going to ignore the duck in the room or what?” he questions after a moment when Alex doesn’t say anything.

Alex frowns, looking back down at the duck who has since waddled towards the couch. “Lox? What about him?”

Michael gives him an incredulous look. “Umm, how about the fact that I was here two days ago, and you didn’t have a duck, but now the cabin is apparently his home or the fact that his name is Lox?”

Alex rolls his eyes, which isn’t the response Michael is expecting. “My dog’s name is Bagel, Guerin. He’s her duck brother, what else should I name him?”

Michael raises an eyebrow. “That answers nothing, Alex.”

“It answers the name question,” Alex shoots back, the corners of his mouth quirking upward, reminding Michael how good being a smartass looks on him.

This time Michael rolls his eyes, more at himself and his lovesick thoughts, than at Alex. “Do you want to answer the first question?”

Alex shrugs as he goes to the couch, Bagel follows him, climbing on his lap once he’s sat down. Lox the duck squawks until Alex reaches down and places him next to him. The duck settles in nicely, placing his small head over Bagel’s again. “So apparently these two were friends at the shelter,” Alex starts as he runs a hand over Lox’s feathers, while the other rubs Bagel’s back. “They didn’t tell me this when I adopted Bagel, and while she’s been adjusting to living here, you’ve seen she’s sad, right?”

Michael nods. Bagel is such a sweet dog, and it’s obvious that she’s already taken with Alex and even with Michael, usually curling at his feet when he visits. But he’s seen her cry for hours sometimes like she’s missing something.

“Anyway, I called the shelter to ask for some more information on her,” Alex continues. “And that’s when they told me about this little guy, who was her buddy, he was still at the shelter because most people go to adopt dogs and cats, maybe a rabbit, but not a duck.”

Michael sits down on the sofa chair across from them, starting to get a picture of where the story is going.

“I took Bagel to see him yesterday,” Alex looks down at his dog with the softest smile, so gentle and loving that it makes Michael’s heart squeeze. “She got so excited when she saw him, and he with her. They hugged, Guerin, I swear,” he promises, looking at Michael with wide eyes like he’s seeking his approval. “I couldn’t leave him there; it’s obvious that they’re family.”

Michael stares at the man he has loved for over a decade and falls in love just a little bit harder. It’s just such an Alex response. "Obvious," He says softly, a smile on his lips. Alex looks at him, and he's not sure what his face is showing Alex, but it makes Alex go rosy and bashful as he looks away again, clearing his throat.

"Do you want to pet him?" Alex asks quietly, biting down on that bottom lip of his that drives Michael to distraction, especially when it's caught between Alex's teeth. He misses kissing Alex; he misses it so much he aches with it. The knowledge that one of these days he'll get to press his mouth against Alex's, both gets him through his days and leaves him on edge, needy. This slow-burn back to each other being the sweetest, most torturous tease of his life. "Guerin?"

Michael snaps back from his thoughts, blinking quickly. "Huh?"

Alex looks at him for a moment and starts to smile slowly, knowingly. He might be the alien in the room, but there are times like this that he's convinced that he's not the only one with mind powers.

"Come pet him," Alex repeats, extending his hand to Michael. "He's really sweet."

Michael gets up and walks over to the trio. Bagel doesn't move from her place on Alex's lap, not that he blames her, he's enjoyed that lap plenty. Lox, on the other hand, lifts his head off his friend and stares at Michael with black shiny eyes.

"He's really cute, isn't he?" Alex continues as he plays with Lox's feathers.

Michael doesn't answer, but there is nothing cute about the way the bird is staring him down. Still, he reaches out to touch his small white head, anything to please Alex. His fingers barely touch the feathery head before Lox clamps his beak over Michael’s index finger.

“Fuck!” Michael jumps back.

Bagel starts barking excitedly at his reaction, Lox joining her by squawking.

“_Shit_, Guerin,” Alex stands, getting from under the animals that are now jumping around on the couch. “Are you okay?”

“He bit me!” Michael exclaims, cradling his bitten hand to his chest.

Alex takes his hand in his, examining it. “Technically ducks don’t have teeth,” he says, running his fingers over the slightly red skin. “He didn’t bite you. He pinched you.”

Michael rolls his eyes at the explanation. “Really, Alex? He attacks me, and you’re explaining duck physiology to me?” he kind of whines, playing it up. “I’m hurt here; he could have drawn blood.”

Alex gives him a small apologetic smile. “I’m sorry,” he says, though there is a teasing glint in his eyes that betrays his amusement.

“The least you could do is kiss it better,” he continues, laying it on thick. His pulse ticks upward when Alex’s eyes widen, locking with his as he lets out a deep breath. “It’s your wild beast, after all.”

Alex looks at him for another second, those dark eyes of his showing so much. He holds his breath as Alex brings his hand to his mouth and presses his lips against Michael’s index finger, holding it to his mouth. “Better?” he asks quietly against his skin.

“I might have miscalculated here,” Michael admits just as softly, his free hand pulling Alex closer by the waist, a sigh of relief passing his lips when Alex allows it, his body pressed against Michael’s.

“How so?” Alex murmurs, his face inches away from Michael.

Michael takes a moment to admire it. It’s been a while since he’s been this close to Alex, and Alex has always been the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He takes in everything, the thick brows, the perfect skin, but for the small scar on his forehead he didn’t have back when they were teenagers. He makes a note to ask about it. He looks into those eyes he could get lost in forever, the straight line of his nose. Cheekbones that even Isobel as commented on enviously. His mouth, that perfect mouth of his, soft lips that know how to take Michael apart just by the taste of them.

“I haven’t had your lips on me in months,” he whispers, his hand reaching to touch Alex’s face, his thumb pressing at the corner of his mouth. “So, this was just a tease.”

Alex lets out a soft laugh, his hand raking through Michael’s hair, tugging Michael closer.

“I thought we were taking it slow,” he whispers, even as Alex brushes his lips against his.

“We can stop,” Alex hovers, his breath against his skin. “Maybe shake hands, instead.”

“Fuck, no,” Michael answers with a laughing groan before he closes the last bit of the gap between them. Months, months of pain, of being with other people, trying to build an actual relationship between them. Months of curbing the constant need to touch Alex pours out of him. Alex moans, his hands gripping Michael’s hair, his body pressed tightly and heavy against his like he’s trying to fuse them together, trusting that Michael will keep them upright. Alex runs his tongue over the stem of Michael’s lips, slipping in when it makes Michael gasp.

“_Alex_, darling,” Michael pants out, and he’d be embarrassed at being so breathless from just a kiss, left so needy if it wasn’t for the fact that this is the way its always been between them. No one on the planet can get him going faster than Alex Manes; no one ever will.

Alex shivers, his hands going tighter around Michael’s curls. “I missed you calling me that,” he whispers, he pulls back enough to look at Michael.

Michael is blown away by the way Alex looks, his eyes hazy, his skin flushed, and there is a smile on his face, so sweet, so hopeful, that it almost breaks Michael’s heart thinking that there was a time where he thought that smile would never be directed at him again. He promises silently that he’ll do whatever it takes to keep Alex smiling like that at him.

“I’ll call you darling every day if you keep kissing me,” he promises, proud when that smile grows even more.

Alex looks more than ready to continue, a teasing smirk on his face that holds promises of his own; when Lox lets out a series of screeches, startling both of them. Alex takes a step away from him, and it’s enough for the rotten bird to get between them, flapping his wings at Michael until he too steps away.

Michael looks over at Alex, who is looking at Lox, surprised, raising an eyebrow at him when Alex looks back at him.

Alex shrugs. “I’m sure he’ll warm up to you.”

* * *

Lox doesn't warm up to him.

In fact, Lox seems to hate Michael with the intensity of the sun.

"Lox doesn't hate you, Guerin," Alex says with a huffing laugh as they sit on the bed of his truck, settling in to watch Jurassic Park at the drive-in. Bagel and Lox (because yes, Alex brought them with him, in matching knitted sweaters no less) are off-leash playing by their feet. “How can something so cute, hate anything?”

Michael looks down at Lox and Bagel, who has calmed down now that she’s smelled her surroundings and is now settling down. Lox is pressed against her, but like he knows they’re talking about him is staring at Michael with those evil beady eyes of his. Lox has been living with Alex and Bagel for three weeks now, and in that time, has snapped his beak, flapped his wings, and chased Michael around every time he’s been over at the cabin for a visit. Only calming down if Bagel distracts him with her games. He’s tried everything, including bribing the damn thing with duck treats, that only worked until he ran out of them, and then the damn thing tried to rip his pant’s pockets off thinking he had more and was denying him his snacks. Alex finds it amusing, but Michael knows an enemy when he sees one, and the damn thing is out to get rid of him.

Lox screeches in his direction, a warning if he ever heard one before laying down on Bagel, their matching sweaters blending together.

Michael frowns, looking at the pair, taking in the purple and blue threading. “Where did you even find those matching sweaters for them? I know there are clothes for dogs, but ducks?”

Alex takes a pull of the beer he brought with him to their date, looking away from him. Michael studies him, his eyes narrowing when he spots a hint of a blush on Alex’s face. He looks back at the pair, they aren’t bad sweaters, but the more he looks at them, the more he realizes that they’re homemade.

“Alex?” he starts, amusement coloring his voice as a thought enters his head. “Did you…did you _knit_ them their sweaters?”

“It gets cold here at night,” Alex argues. “And like you said, no one makes clothes for ducks.”

He grins, letting out a laugh when Alex shoots him a dark look. Unable to help himself, he pulls Alex close, pressing a kiss at his temple, relishing when Alex doesn’t pull away because they’re in public. Instead, he leans into Michael’s touch, his face tucked into his neck.

“When did you learn to knit?”

“Therapist recommended a hobby once,” Alex murmurs into his skin, his hand comes to rest on Michael’s stomach, holding on to his shirt. “It kept my hands busy after I got hurt.”

Michael lets out a small sound and nothing else. He just holds Alex a little tighter. “You should make me a sweater.”

Alex pulls back and looks up at him, smiling. “So, you can match with Bagel and Lox?”

Michael shrugs. “Sure.”

Alex chuckles. “And you’d wear it?” he asks, skeptical, looking back down at his pets. “I’m not very good.”

“They look good to me,” he assures him. “And they both look warm and happy. No one’s ever made me anything, and it would be from you,” he finishes feeling self-conscious as Alex looks at him with fondness in his eyes.

“I’ll make you a sweater with a scarf and gloves to match,” Alex promises with a smile as he leans in. Michael smiles back at him, warmed by his words, and accepts the gentle kiss Alex gives him.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” he says against Alex’s lips, kissing his smile once more. He’s more than ready to say to hell with the rest of the movie, and just keep making out when he feels a tug at the laces of his boots. Looking down, he’s not surprised to see Lox at his feet, eating said laces.

“Your duck is a cockblock,” he grumbles, shaking the duck off gently. Alex snorts hopping off to pick up Lox and then Bagel when she jumps on his legs to join them. Alex puts Bagel on Michael’s lap while he holds on to Lox.

“He just wants us to watch the movie,” Alex teases, as he pets the small white duck. Michael doesn’t believe that for a second. Lox is out to get rid of him. He doesn’t say it out loud because even he knows how ridiculous it sounds, even if it’s true. Instead, he gives Bagel the cuddles she deserves, grateful that at least one of Alex’s pets like him.

“Besides,” Alex continues, his voice casual, but the heated look he sends Michael anything but. “We are going to continue where we left off when you follow me home tonight.”

Michael swallows hard. “I’m following you home?”

“Mmhmm,” Alex hums, a playful smile on his face. “And I’m going to invite you in for coffee when really I’ll be asking you to spend the night.”

“Can we go now?” he blurts out after a few minutes of quiet between them, impatient.

Pleased when Alex lets out a happy laugh.

* * *

Michael wakes up with Alex's warm body next to his, his head on his shoulder, and the total peace and satisfaction of having what he loves the most back in his life.

What he also has, is a pissed-off looking white duck on his naked chest, mean black eyes staring at him in judgment. Before he can react, Lox is already flapping his wings, letting out a battle cry of a screech as he snaps his beak at Michael, scaring him more than Michael is ready to admit.

What happens next Michael isn’t sure; all he knows is that he’s ended buck-naked on Alex’s bedroom floor, having rolled off the bed in his effort to get away from Alex’s duck, who obviously is possessed by satan.

He lays on the floor for a second, his heart beating wildly when he hears a snicker from the bed. Slowly he stands up and finds an alert Alex sitting up, the sheets pooled over his lower half and Lox on his lap. Alex is running a soothing hand down the bird’s back to calm him down.

“Good morning?” Alex askes hesitantly,

Michael stares at him wide-eyed and a little manic. “It was, until that duck from the pits of hell tried to kill me in my sleep!”

Alex’s lips twitch.

“Guerin,” he starts, trying to mollify him.

“Uh-uh,” Michael cuts him off. “I have been saying for weeks that he’s out to get me. He doesn’t like me.”

“He’s a duck, Guerin,” Alex tries again, he still sounds amused, but his tone is gentle.

“Who’s trying to keep us apart,” Michael answers, feeling a little crazed by the ridiculousness of the situation. “We have spent 10 years apart, we’ve had feuding families that make the Montagues and Capulets seem like friends, aliens, your crazy homophobic father, a shit ton of misunderstandings and we have overcome all of that, but a demon duck is what's going to keep me away from the love of my life,” he exclaims. “How is this my life.”

"Love of your life?”

Michael looks at Alex, takes in his expression, the love that’s there, the amusement that is also still there, but also a tiny amount of doubt, and he finds himself scoffing. "Oh don't act like you didn't know. Of course you’re the love of my life. I have never loved anyone else, and I don’t plan to ever love anyone else but _you, _so don’t change the subject. We are talking about your duck and how he's trying to kill me to keep you all to himself, focus, Alex.”

Alex looks at him, biting down on his lip, but it doesn’t stop the laughter that pours out of him. Michael stands there, still naked and frankly offended as Alex is reduced to giggles, still clutching his evil duck.

“Oh, _Michael_,” Alex sighs happily, still chuckling. “I love you, so fucking much.”

Michael opens his mouth and closes it, his heart pounding. It’s the first time either of them has actually said those words out loud. Alex doesn’t wait for him to answer; instead he turns to Lox and lifts him to eye level.

“Okay, buddy,” he starts gentle but stern. “I get it. Bagel and I are your people. You’re protective. But you don’t have to be protective of me from Michael. He’s my people, which makes him our people. So I’m gonna need you to start being a good duck when he’s around. I’m sure he’ll grow on you, he did on me.”

Michael narrows his eyes, at the teasing look, Alex throws his way. “I don’t think you’re taking this seriously,” he pouts, wincing as he hears the whine in his voice.

"I'm telling my duck to stop being mean to my boyfriend, Guerin; you're lucky I'm not still laughing hysterically."

Michael perks up at that. “Boyfriend?”

Alex shoots him an unimpressed look. He puts Lox down on the floor and tells him to go find his sister, and the damn thing listens, waddling out the door. He looks back at Michael and pats on the bed, gesturing for him to come back. Michael gets in the bed and lays down on his side, facing Alex as he does the same. Alex slips an arm around his waist and tugs him close until they are pressed against each other, faces inches away.

“I tell you I love you, but me calling you my boyfriend is what trips you up?” Alex questions with a raised eyebrow.

“The ‘I love you’ part sent my heart racing,” he confesses.

Alex smiles. “Love of your life did the same to me.”

Michael matches his smile. “You are, you know. The love of my life, I love you, Alex.”

Alex closes his eyes, the smile on his face beaming, and Michael can’t help but close the gap and kiss him until they are breathless. When they break the kiss, Alex tilts his face to press another kiss on his forehead.

“You said it yourself, Michael,” Alex whispers, opening his eyes, his love shining in them. “We have been through so much; nothing is keeping us apart now. I won’t let it.”

“I won’t either,” he promises.

“I know,” Alex says softly. “This time, it’s for keeps.”

Michael nods, swallowing around the lump of emotion in his throat. “Your duck still hates me, though,” Michael assures, knowing it’s true.

Alex lets out another small laugh, his face going sly. “Guess you’ll have to spend a lot of time here, exposing him to that Guerin charm of yours until you win him over.”

Michael raises an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. “Don’t think I won’t,” he says, pulling Alex even closer, letting out a pleased hum as Alex tucks himself into Michael’s chest. Over his shoulder he sees that Lox is back at the door, staring him down. He runs a hand down Alex’s back and looks straight at his new feathered nemesis with narrowed eyes. “I’m not about to be beaten by some damn duck.”


	2. Lox the great protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years into the future, their family has grown. Michael and Lox are still at odds but find common ground in the people they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael wakes up in an irritating but very familiar way. He opens his eyes, letting out a sigh as he finds the bane of his existence sitting on his chest, glaring at him in the way only a duck can.

"If you shit on my chest again, I'm making roasted duck for dinner," He promises the feathered menace.

Alex lets out a sleepy groan, slapping a hand at Michael's chest, his wedding band cold against Michael's skin. "You know, _maybe_ if you stopped threatening to eat him, Lox would warm up to you."

"_Maybe _if he stopped being such a jerk, I would."

Alex cracks open an eye, it's amazing he can look so unimpressed so early in the morning. His husband truly has a gift. "It's been four years, Michael, at some point there needs to be a ceasefire between you two."

Michael turns on his side, causing Lox to let out an angry honk as he hops off Michael and lands in the middle space between them, letting out another hiss he waddles to the end of the bed and hops off. He spares a moment to give the duck a half-hearted glare before turning to get a better look at Alex, taking a moment to admire the tan skin of his back as he lays on his belly. A little over three years of marriage and almost fifteen since they first got involved with each other, and he still can't quite believe that they finally got it right and that he gets to wake up with Alex by his side every morning.

"You're thinking sappy thoughts," Alex groans into his pillow, a finger reaching out to tap Michael’s brow. "Your sappy thoughts always lead to morning sex, and we don't have time."

"First of all, my thoughts aren't sappy; they're romantic," Michael says hauntingly, holding up his index finger. "Second, we will always have time for morning sex. You agreed to that when you married me."

Alex gives him a smirk as he shifts over to bring his face closer to Michael's. "I knew I should have asked for a prenup."

“Romance is dead,” Michael grumbles against Alex’s mouth, smiling into the kiss.

Alex hums in agreement. “Yes, the honeymoon period is over, soon we’ll only have sex the 2nd Sunday of every month.”

“Don’t you ever joke about that, Alex Guerin,” Michael scolds before a sly grin works its way to his face. Alex’s eyes darken, the way they always do when he calls Alex by his married name. “Morning sex is starting to look like more of a possibility now,” he murmurs as he starts to roll Alex onto his back, covering him with his body, more than ready to get lost in the wonderful feel of Alex’s skin when the monitor on the bedside table picks up a noise.

Michael lets out a groan, dropping his head on Alex’s shoulder while Alex shakes with a low laugh. He pulls back to give Alex a half-hearted glare that he can’t even pretend is real in the face of a happy Alex. “To be continued.”

Alex runs a hand over his rough cheek. _“Absolutely,”_ he says with a dirty grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief, and leans up to give him an even dirtier kiss that leaves Michael panting. “But first, our little cockblocker is requesting an audience,” he grins toward the monitor as the word _‘Dada!’_ comes through it.

“Tease,” Michael huffs out, laughing as he rolls away from Alex toward his side of the bed. Grabbing the pair of sweats, he’d discarded on the floor the night before; he pulls them on. “Stay in bed,” he orders, pointing his finger at Alex as he sits up. “We’ll be right back.”

He walks down the hall into the other bedroom, his heart full as he takes in the little boy who is up in his crib, a toothy smile on his face as he spots him.

“Dada!”

Michael smiles just as wide. “Good morning, bud,” he says softly, picking up his son when the little boy lifts his arms at him. “Did you sleep well, Andy boy?” he asks before looking down at Bagel, who is in her usual spot by Andy’s bed. “Good morning to you too, baby girl.”

He walks out of Andy’s room with the boy on his hip; Bagel follows him out but goes in the direction of the kitchen like she does every morning once he or Alex have Andy with them. She never leaves the little boy alone; only once he’s in their arms does the sweet beagle head for the doggy door in the back. They’ve had Andy with them for a year now, having adopted him when he was seven months after a long, lengthy adoption process. He still remembers holding Alex in his arms the first night Andy was home with them, how they both cried, so happy to finally have him with them.

“Let’s go jump on daddy,” he says to Andy, tickling his side, earning a shrieking laugh out of the little boy, his light-colored eyes bright with enjoyment.

“I heard that,” Alex says, sitting at the edge of the bed, prosthetic in place.

Andy lights up even more, if possible, at the sound of Alex’s voice. Letting out a string of baby babble as he spots him, reaching for him with grabby hands. “Da!” he yells, trying to get out of his arms to get to Alex’s; he’d be offended if he didn’t understand the effect Alex has on him too.

Alex reaches out as he passes their son to him. A soft smile on his face as he takes the boy, pressing a kiss to his forehead, running a hand over his soft-brown hair. “Hi, baby,” Alex whispers against Andy’s temple before pulling back to look at him. “Did you sleep well, sweetheart?” Alex continues as he stands with Andy in his arms.

Michael pouts when it becomes clear that Alex is ready to leave the room. “I thought we were going to get back into bed?”

Alex gives him a look, rolling his eyes as he spots his pout. “It’s 8 am, Michael, we’re lucky he’s not screaming for food, Bagel, and Lox too,” he points out, before smirking. “Or you for that matter.”

Michael gives him his own eye roll but concedes. “Fine, if I don’t get to spend the morning in bed with my husband and my kid, I want blueberry pancakes.”

“Seeing as you’ll be the one cooking, while I dress Mr. Andrew here,” Alex starts, nibbling on Andy’s fingers when he brings them up to Alex’s mouth. “We can have any type of pancakes you want.”

“How magnanimous of you,” Michael calls out when Alex walks away.

“I’m a giver!” Alex shouts back laughing, and Michael has to smile as its followed by Andy, letting out a jabbering shout of his own, putting in his two cents.

***

Michael stands in their kitchen, pulling out what he needs for the pancakes. He looks through the kitchen window and sees that Bagel and Lox are playing outside, not too far from the house, even with all the land they have on the part of the old Foster ranch they now own. Michael shakes his head, Alex, to this day, won’t tell him just how he managed to get the land back from the government or just how much he gave old John Foster for the couple of acres he bought off him. Right after they had gotten married, Alex brought him out to where his trailer once stood and showed him the property lines, a wedding present Alex had said with a nervous smile on his face.

_‘I know how much this land means to you, why you always wanted to be on it. It’s where your family crashed. I want to give you even a small piece of your family back if I can.’_

They made love that night as husbands on the bed of his truck on the land that was now theirs. Holding Alex in his arms, he whispered his most simple truth to him.

As long as he had Alex, he had all the family he needed.

He fills Bagel and Lox’s bowls and opens the door with his mind, whistling for them before turning back to the people food. He’s mixed the batter and has the skillet heating up when Alex walks back into the kitchen with Andy, dressed in baby jeans and a white shirt with a horse on his chest, he smirks as he sees the cowboy hat that Alex has placed on Andy’s head.

“What?” Alex shrugs as he places Andy in his high chair, sidestepping Bagel and Lox, who have come back into the house, he reaches down to give each of them a pat on the head. “He’s my little cowboy.”

“He’s going to drop it into his food again,” Michael warns.

“I’ll take it off him when the pancakes are ready,” Alex assures him, pulling out one of Andy’s sippy-cups and filling it half with apple juice and half with water.

Andy, who is following Alex with his eyes, lets out a delighted shout. “Juice, juice, juice!”

“I’m coming, you little juice junkie,” Alex grins as he hands Andy his cup, taking his hat off when he tilts his head back to drink.

“And there goes the hat,” Michael comments as he flips over a pancake, only to have Lox bite down on his bare foot. _“Shit!” _he shouts as he drops the pancake on the floor. Lox lets go of his big toe, letting out a victorious honk as he grabs the pancake between his beak and waddles over to Bagel.

Michael scowls at the creature. “You evil little-“

“Shit!” Andy shouts happily, and Michael freezes as Andy says the word once more, he looks over at Alex, cringing at the glare Alex is sending his way.

_“Michael,”_ Alex growls at him with his hands on his hips.

Andy screams the word a third time, and Michael bites down on his lip to keep from laughing. “Oops?”

Alex glares at him for another second, before rolling his eyes. “I had a kid with a bigger kid,” Alex mumbles to himself, his lips twitching when Michael sulks at him.

“Are you not going to say anything to your feathered demon?” Michael scowls. “He bit me_ again_, to steal food _again_.”

“Wear shoes,” Alex points at Michael’s feet.

Michael glares at his husband even harder before turning back to the skillet, Alex chuckles under his breath as he walks over to him. He remains silent and strong as Alex wraps his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck.

Michael tries not to react, but it sends a shiver down his spine. “Did the big bad duck, hurt you?” Alex mocks him, but Michael doesn’t care, not when Alex starts to suck on the meat on his shoulder.

“He’s a demon,” Michael answers, tilting his head to the side to give Alex more room. He sighs as Alex presses soft kisses on his skin, his hands going under his shirt to play with the fine hairs at his belly, teasing the edge of Michael’s pants. “Don’t start what you can’t finish,” Michael warns. “And don’t think you can distract me from the evil you allow in our home.”

Alex stops kissing his neck and lays his forehead against Michael’s back, his hands going to his hips, and he feels Alex shake as he silently laughs.

“He was just paying your cooking skills a compliment,” Alex says through warm chuckles. “He loves your pancakes.”

“Sure, side with Lox,” Michael grumbles as Alex continues to laugh, he takes another pancake off the skillet, before pouring more batter.

“I love your pancakes too,” Alex continues, placing one final kiss on his shoulder. “So let's get moving, your son has been calm way too long without food.”

Michael nods, finishing up the stack of pancakes enough for the three of them, he takes one and splits it in half, placing it in front of Lox and Bagel, he narrows his eyes at the duck. “See, you impatient jerk,” he says, taking his fingers away quickly before Lox gets any other ideas. “I was always going to give you some, punk.”

He turns back to Alex, who is now sitting at the breakfast nook, with three plates, one for him, a smaller one for Andy (plastic with ducks on it because Alex likes to troll him), and one for himself.

It’s Andy’s favorite, and like clockwork when Andy sees his plate, he shouts _‘Lox’_ loudly. The duck recognizing his name looks up and waddles over to Andy, letting out a honk that makes Andy lean over the side in his high chair to look down at the animal, calling for him again.

Michael sighs heavily as there usual morning routine of Andy and Lox communicating starts. Alex feeds Andy pieces of pancake between the baby babble and duck sounds. It kills him, but Andy loves Lox, Bagel too, but she’s a sweetheart of a dog, so that makes sense. But Andy adores Lox, and given the way Lox lets Andy grab at him, pet him, chase him, never snapping his beak at him, it’s obvious Lox loves Andy too.

No, in the last four years, the only person Lox still hasn’t warmed up to, is him.

“What are we doing today?” Alex asks as they eat.

“I have to check your car,” Michael answers, reaching up to wipe a drop of spittle from Andy’s chin. “I heard a rattle yesterday when you got home.”

Alex tilts his head, frowning. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“Well, you suck at cars, baby,” Michael smirks through a mouthful as Alex shoots him a look when Andy follows his lead and baby talks through masticated pancakes.

“I have you for that,” Alex points out.

Michael nods. “Which is why I will be headfirst in your car today. I could use some company outside though.”

“Oh?” Alex questions with a raised eyebrow, smiling at him.

Michael shrugs with a smile of his own. “You can relax, layout, and get some sun. I’ll work and have something nice to look at.”

Alex’s smile grows fond, and he reaches out to run a hand through his curls. “Vitamin D is important.”

“Exactly.”

***

Michael is head deep in Alex’s SUV.

Bagel lays by the left tire, next to him, sweet girl that she is while Alex and Andy sit a few feet away from him on the grass, with Lox waddling around in circles around them. He turns his head and catches Alex lifting Andy over his head as he lays on a blanket, playing airplane with him. Andy is giggling nonstop, kicking his feet up and down as Alex makes airplane noises, lifting and lowering him to his chest. He smiles at the picture they make, his heart squeezing at the sight of Alex and their son. The little boy was so happy and carefree in a way he and Alex never got a chance to be as children. He shakes his head of the melancholy thoughts before going back to his work, leaning over some more to get to a bolt.

“I like how you bend over that hood, cowboy,” Alex shouts out to him, and he can hear the smirk in his voice. “Yeah, baby, give me a show,” he continues teasingly when Michael leans even further.

Michael shoots him a filthy smirk of his own over his shoulder, and up’s the ante by removing his work shirt, snickering when he hears Andy shout fuck, meaning that he’s heard Alex say it. Full-on laughing as he hears Alex try to fix that mistake. It’s quiet for a moment when he feels a body brush up against his back.

_“Tease,”_ Alex whispers against his ear, his hands coming to rest on Michael’s waist. Michael turns around to face him, a triumphant smile on his face. Andy is due for a nap soon, and if he plays his cards right, a nooner is in his future.

“You said you wanted a show,” he whispers, letting out a gasp as Alex pulls him tighter to his hard body.

Alex doesn't bother answering him and instead lets out a groan before pulling him into a hard kiss, his hands clutching Michael's curls, while Michael's go to Alex's back.

Later, Michael will think about how it only took a moment of them not having eyes on Andy for it to happen. Later, when he's not frozen with fear.

Bagel growls at their feet, and Alex pulls away from their kiss to look down at her.

"Bagel?" He questions, looking over to where she is staring, a constant growl emitting out of her. "Michael," Alex whispers, alarmed, warning him, but he's already spotted what has Bagel angry.

In the moments that it took to kiss Alex, a coyote had made it into the property and was just a few feet from where Andy sits on his blanket, playing with his toy horse. The coyote stares at Andy with black eyes, making his way closer.

Lox, who up till now had been waddling around Andy, puts himself between the wild animal and their son, letting out a squawk that sounds very much like the one Lox likes to give out before he flies at Michael's face.

_"Michael,"_ Alex says again, and it kills Michael that he can hear the fear in his voice, in a way he has only heard twice before. When the hammer came down on his hand and when Michael refused to leave Caulfield.

What happens next, happens too fast, even for Michael to understand. He's ready to use his powers to push the coyote away from Andy or pull Andy towards them when the coyote lets out a growl of his own and springs forward faster than he thought possible.

Alex shouts, running forward, with Bagel going ballistic as she follows him. But it's Lox that gets there first, flying into the coyote's face, screaming and flapping his wings, like the hell beast Michael has always seen him as.

It snaps Michael out of his frozen state, and he pushes the wild animal away from his son and his defender, but not before the animal that is snarling at Lox gets his teeth on him. Michael doesn't think he's ever heard such a weak noise come out of Lox than the one he let's out as he drops to the ground. Michael feels it like a physical blow.

He pushes the coyote harder with his mind, sending it flying off their property line.

Alex picks up a startled Andy who has started to cry, holding him close to his chest. He repeats over and over, _'you're okay'_ as he lays kisses on the side of his face, trying to soothe him.

He turns to him with wide eyes. "Michael, Lox-," He trails off, worriedly, looking back at the duck that is laying quietly a few feet away.

Andy, who has started to calm down, hiding his face in the crook of Alex's neck, looks up at the mention of the duck's name.

"Lox?" Andy questions, his little voice smaller, his bottom lip begins to quiver when the duck doesn't react to him calling out for him.

Michael runs a hand down both their backs, before walking towards where Lox is resting. Bagel, now by Lox's side, nudges him with her snout and lets out a whine. Michael kneels down and gingerly picks him up, letting out a sigh of relief when the bird makes a small wounded noise. He looks back at Alex, feeling useless when he spots the wet sheen of his eyes, his own eyes stinging. "We need to call, Max."

***

He sits on the leather chair in the living room with Lox quietly in his arms; it’s the first time the duck has ever let him hold him for this long, his feathers are dirty and reddish-pink on one side from where the coyote bit into him. He runs a wet dishrag over the feathers trying to clean the poor duck up, wincing when Lox lets out a low hurt sound. Bagel, who is at the foot of the chair, lets out a whine of her own, her expression sad as she rests her head on her paws and looks up at her brother, and Michael with soulful eyes.

Alex, who is sitting on the couch with Andy, his phone to his ear, shoots him a worried look. He focuses on the duck, but he can hear Alex explaining what happened to Liz, asking her for Max.

“Dada.”

Michael looks up, Andy, who has climbed off the couch now stands next to him, his small hand on Michael’s knee. He looks at him with those big hazel eyes of his, he isn’t crying anymore, but it’s obvious the little boy can feel the tension in the room by how subdued he is.

“Hey bud,” he says quietly, running a hand over his soft hair, trying to muster a smile for him. His stomach dropping as he remembers just how close his little boy was to getting hurt. “Are you okay?”

Andy nods slowly, his eyes on Lox, who is looking back at him but not raising his head from where he has it on Michael’s forearm.

“Lox okay, Dada?” Andy asks, his bottom lip giving a slight wobble, and Michael feels a wet ball of emotion in his throat.

“He has a boo-boo, buddy,” he says, clearing his throat, his eyes catching Alex’s over his head. He’s still whispering to Liz, but his gaze is focused on them, his expression wrecked. “But Uncle Max will come and fix him,” he continues looking at Alex again, getting a nod and the words 15 minutes in return.

Andy looks at him and then at Lox.

“Boo-boo?” Andy questions for a moment before he leans down and presses a kiss on Lox’s head, he gets a small honk in return from the duck and looks up at Michael with a hopeful smile, so innocent Michael has to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying. “Better?”

Michael smiles for the first time since he spotted the coyote. “Yeah bud, I think that really helped, now Max won’t have to fix much. You did most of the work, good job,” Michael says, his hand coming under Andy’s chin, relieved when Andy gives him a smile of his own, before going back to Alex.

Alex pulls Andy to his lap, letting the boy rest against his chest as they both watch Michael with Lox.

“Finally getting along,” Alex says quietly, with a slight smile as he holds Andy close. He keeps running his hands over him, and Michael spots the slight shake in them as he keeps unconsciously checking to make sure that Andy isn’t harmed.

He sees the comment for what it is, Alex’s desire to make light when he’s still rattled, and he hates that he can’t get up right now and pull Alex and Andy into his arms. Can’t hold them the way he needs to, the way Alex needs him too, not until they make sure Lox is okay. He thinks for a moment with dread what will happen if Max doesn’t get there in time or if he can’t heal Lox and pushes the thought right out. Refusing to contemplate it any longer, for Alex and Andy’s sake, and even his own.

Instead, he flashes Alex a weak smile. “The second Max fixes him, he’ll be biting me again, and we’ll be mortal enemies once more,” Michael jokes. “This truce is unnatural.”

Alex chuckles half-heartedly. “There is a disturbance in the force.”

Michael opens his mouth to comment when there is a hurried knock on their door. “Open up, Guerins!” Liz calls out.

Looking down at his watch, he sees that it hasn’t been the 15 minutes since Alex was on the phone with her, which tells him she drove and not Max.

Michael unlocks the door with his mind, knowing that Alex doesn’t want to get up from where he’s holding Andy.

Liz rushes forward with Isobel on her heel, and Max brings up the rear.

“Is Andy okay?” Isobel asks as she comes around to sit next to Alex, checking on her nephew. Andy lights up when he sees her and crawls out of Alex’s lap to hug her.

“Izzy!”

Isobel hugs her godson tightly. “Hi, sweetheart,” she whispers in his ear, looking at Alex. “I was with them when you called, are you guys okay?”

Alex licks his lips, giving her a slight nod. “Yeah, only Lox got hurt,” he answers, and they all turn to look at Michael and the duck in his arms, hearing his name, Lox lets out another pitiful noise, and Michael looks at Max.

“Max,” Michael starts, cringing when his voice cracks. “Help.”

“Max fix Lox,” Andy says, looking at his uncle. Michael can see how the words and the faith Andy has in him hits Max square in the chest by the sound he makes. “Dada said.”

“You heard our nephew, babe,” Liz pushes her husband forward. “Work your alien Jesus magic and fix the family duck.”

Max steps towards Michael, while Liz goes to Andy, kneeling by Isobel to kiss him. He vaguely hears her talking to him in Spanish, and he understands enough to get that she is telling Andy that everything is going to be okay.

Max bends down, placing his hand over Lox, looking at him.

“You okay?” Max whispers, his face pinched with a concerned frown. Michael feels the sting in his eyes again, and Max’s expression softens, he places a hand over Michael's curls for a moment with brotherly affection before focusing on Lox. Michael holds his breath as light appears under Max’s hand, still after all this time, after knowing that Max brought someone back from the dead, he’s amazed at his power.

It takes a second that seems to go on forever, but after a moment, the light disappears, and Lox, who was barely moving, now lifts his head, spreading his wings as he stands on Michael’s lap, letting out a normal pain-free squawk. Bagel jumps up, barking as she licks at Lox, and Michael quickly puts Lox down on the floor before he has a lapful of duck and dog.

"Lox!" Andy shouts happily, climbing out of Isobel's lap with Liz's help and rushes over to Lox and Bagel as fast as his little legs can take him, plopping down on the floor with them he giggles loudly when Bagel starts licking at his face. Lox crawls into his lap, seemingly talking to Andy through a series of honks and quacks that Andy answers by quacking back.

"Quack, quack!" Andy grins, giving Lox another kiss on his small white head. "All better, Lox!"

Michael smiles as he looks down at his son, seeing that his siblings and his sister-in-law are doing the same. Alex, on the other hand, is looking away, his hands clenched tightly on his lap.

"I'll make coffee," Michael announces, earning a raised eyebrow from the women in the room. He's not known for playing host. "Alex, come with me."

Alex startles at his name, his gaze going to their son, who is now ignoring all of them in favor of crawling around, following Bagel around with Lox bringing up the rear. Alex starts to shake his head.

_"Alex,"_ he says more forcefully to keep him focused, his tone softening when Alex's eyes widen. "Baby," he says gently. "Come with me, he's fine. Isobel, Liz, and Max are here."

Isobel, who is next to Alex, reaches over and places her hand over his, pulling on his fingers until his hand relaxes.

"Go help him, Alex," she says softly with a reassuring smile on her face. "Michael sucks at making coffee. He makes motor oil, save our stomachs."

Liz walks over to Andy, sitting on the floor next to him. "Give us some Titi time," she adds, giving Alex a smile of her own. She tickles at Andy's stomach, chuckling when the boy lets out a set of giggles, flashing a toothy grin.

Alex hesitates for a moment longer before standing; he passes Isobel and Max.

Michael catches out of the corner of his eye how Max squeezes Alex's shoulder when he walks by. It loosens some of the tension in his shoulder to see the affection his siblings have for Alex.

He gets to the kitchen and waits for his husband, his heart aching at the way Alex holds himself. He radiates tension and fear. Everything about his body is hard lines, pulled tight like guitar strings about to snap.

His eyes meet Alex’s, and the ache grows as he sees the sheen in them.

"Alex, baby," he whispers, desperate when he sees Alex's eyes grow wetter. "Talk to me."

Alex opens his mouth, and a sob comes out, his eyes going wide with embarrassment. He shuts his mouth, biting down on his bottom lip to keep from making another noise so hard Michael fears he'll draw blood. He takes a step forward, flinching when Alex takes a step back.

He swallows hard around his own tears. "I'm sorry," he whispers, blinking rapidly. "I should have been faster, I froze, and Andy could have been hurt," he shuts his eyes, the moment playing again behind his eyelids, the fear roaring back, and this time he can't stop the tears that slip out. "Lox _did _get hurt, and that wouldn't have happened if I had just been faster, I'm so sorry Alex."

Alex lets out a hurt noise, and Michael makes himself look at his husband again, tears falling down Alex’s face.

"I shouldn't have walked away from Andy," Alex whispers, his words choked as he tries to stop crying. "You were working, and I was responsible for him. If I had just stayed next to him, this wouldn't have even happened."

Michael shakes his head, grateful that when he takes a step towards Alex this time, he doesn't step away. "Baby, _no_, this wasn't your fault," he assures him, his hands going to Alex's waist. "You can't blame yourself."

Alex gives him an ironic smile. "But, you can blame yourself?"

Michael stops short at the question. "You don't blame me?" he questions quietly, wondering how he could not when Michael is choking on guilt and worst-case scenarios.

"Of course not, Michael!" Alex rushes, his hands gripping, squeezing at Michael's waist, pulling him against him as he wraps his arms around Michael. Michael makes a noise and clings to Alex, hiding his face in the crook of Alex's neck, now he can't stop the tears or the shakes that course through his body. The events of the day catching up to both of them as they shudder in each other's arms.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers again into Alex’s shirt, and Alex hushes him, running his hands up and down his back.

Alex pulls back, cradling him between his hands, his thumbs wiping away at his tear-stained face. “Michael, do you blame me for what happened?” Alex asks, his brow furrowed.

“Of course not,” Michael lets out a huff.

Alex quirks the left side of his mouth and for the first time, starts to lose the tension on his shoulders. “Well then, if you don’t blame me for what happened today, you’re not allowed to blame yourself either.”

“I should have been faster,” Michael argues. “I can move things with my brain; I should have-”

“-You wouldn’t have let Andy get hurt,” Alex stops him, holding Michael’s face in place when he tries to look away. “You would have gotten there in time, Michael, you would have kept him safe,” Alex assures him, his eyes locked on him until Michael gives him a slight nod.

“I was so scared,” Michael confesses after a moment of quiet between them, from the kitchen he can hear Liz laughing, followed by Andy letting out an excited shout. He smiles at the sound, relieved when Alex smiles too.

Alex sighs, and leans in, resting his forehead against his. “Me too,” Alex says quietly.

***

Isobel, Liz, and Max leave a few hours later.

Michael finds himself on the couch with Alex, Andy between them, and Bagel and Lox on either side of them.

They have the Disney channel on, because, after a year of having Andy with them, it’s either that or Nick Jr. in the Guerin-Manes household. He lets out a groan that is drowned out by Alex laughing and Andy clapping excitedly as the theme to Ducktales starts.

“Lox!” Andy shouts, pointing at the duck and then at the screen. Lox answers by flapping his wings as he sits next to Alex. Bagel, who has been resting her head on Michael’s thigh, barks a few times.

“I guess you are overruled, babe,” Alex shoots him a smirk, his eyes dancing with amusement as he starts to hum along with the song. Michael would glare at him if he weren’t so cute, bobbing to the song.

“DuckTales! Whoo-hoo,” Alex sings as he leans down close to Andy, who looks at him with wide-eyes and an even wider smile.

“Whooo,” Andy tries to mimic Alex and then looks up at Michael. “Whooo.”

Alex snickers, raising an eyebrow at him. “Are you going to leave your son hanging?”

Michael tries to remain serious, but can’t help the slight snort that leaves his mouth; he runs a hand over Andy’s soft hair. “Whoo-hoo.”

Satisfied that they’ve all said it, Andy turns his attention to the screen, Alex follows suit, while Michael is happy with just watching them for the rest of the evening.

Hours later, after cartoons and a quick meal of spaghetti that ends up more on Andy then in him, they watch as Andy starts to get sleepy. It’s earlier than usual, but given the day’s events, followed by guests, Andy missed his nap, and it's beginning to show.

“He’s going to wake up so early tomorrow if he goes to sleep now,” Alex comments as he picks up an already half asleep Andy.

“There goes morning sex,” Michael quips, waggling his eyebrows when Alex shoots him an unimpressed look.

Alex shakes his head, but Michael spots the reluctant smile on his lips. “I’m going to get him washed up and in bed. You take Bagel and Lox out to the yard,” Alex orders him, his smile growing. “Then, you can make a case for evening sex.”

“Yes, sir,” Michael teases as he heads for the back door, calling out to Bagel, who speeds ahead of him into the yard. He stands a few feet away from her, watching as she sniffs around, trying to find her perfect spot.

“Go with your sister, Lox,” he says, looking down at the duck who is surprisingly still standing next to him instead of by Bagel. Lox never sticks close to him for long, usually preferring the company of everyone else in the house above his. He studies the duck for a moment longer, his feathers are stark white again and smooth, not a scratch on him. If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, he would never believe that the duck had been hurt in the first place.

He sits down on the grass and snaps his fingers the way Alex does when he wants Lox to come to him. Lox never listens when Michael does it, so his eyes widen when not only does Lox come, but the duck climbs into his crossed legs.

“Are we friends now?” he asks quietly, a little worried that he is going to get a beak in his face at any moment. Lox looks at him before nudging at his hand with his head. Michael knows what he wants, but he still hesitates for a moment before he starts to pet Lox’s small head and down his back. “How long will this truce last, dude?” he questions, and he swears that Lox gives him a stink face.

“Okay, okay,” he continues quickly, petting softly. “Not looking a gift horse in the mouth.”

They stay like that for a while as Bagel wanders close by.

“Thank you, Lox,” he starts, feeling ridiculous for it, but needing to get it out anyway. “Thank you for protecting him today,” he says, feeling a lump in his throat as he strokes the small animal with the protective streak of a giant. “You and I don’t always get along, but we love the same people, so thank you, buddy,” he says, leaning down, placing a kiss on his head.

When Lox snaps his beak at him this time, Michael can see that it’s playful.

***

Michael makes it towards his and Alex’s bedroom once he’s left Bagel and Lox in Andy’s room. Both settling in by the foot of his crib as the little boy sleeps soundly.

Alex sits at the edge of their bed, down to his boxers, his prosthetic is off, and he's going through his nightly PT.

He sits next to him. Waving his hands away, he takes over massaging at Alex’s stump. Alex leans back on his hands, letting out a content sigh as Michael rubs him slowly and methodically. He watches as Alex's eyes start to get heavy. He can’t help but smile, amused even as evening sex quickly evaporates under his skillful fingers.

When he's done, Alex crawls up to the head of the bed and slips under the covers, watching him through half-opened eyes as he heads to the bathroom for a quick shower.

He's surprised when ten minutes later, Alex is still awake as he makes it back into their bedroom. He goes to his side of the bed and gets in, barely laying down before Alex is rolling over into his arms, his head resting on Michael's bare chest, a leg thrown over Michael's.

They lay like that quietly, Michael running his fingers through Alex's soft hair as every once in a while, Alex turns his head to press a kiss on Michael's chest.

"I think Lox and I have reached that ceasefire you were talking about this morning."

Alex lets out an amused sound, his fingers drawing circles at Michael's side.

"We had a good conversation," he starts, not bothered by the way Alex laughs silently at his words. "And we've come to an understanding."

Alex lifts his head and looks at him, his brown eyes shining with humor. "And what understanding is that?"

"That he's a jerk," Michael smirks as Alex looks more amused. "And so am I," he continues, his voice going soft. "But we both love the three same beings, so we're going to get along and protect them together."

Alex looks at him with that love on his face that steals Michael's breath away, always. He pulls himself up until his mouth is inches away from Michael's.

"I love you, Michael Guerin," Alex says against his mouth.

Michael feels his heart skip. "I love you too, Alex Guerin,” he says, kissing him.

Alex's eyes are a shade darker when he pulls away from the kiss. "We should go to sleep."

"Really?" Michael can't help but whine. He was sure sex was in his immediate future.

"Yep," Alex says easily, ignoring his tone as he lays back down on Michael's chest. "You need your rest. I plan to wake you up at midnight with your dick in my mouth and my fingers in your ass before I fuck you till our kid wakes up, you'll need the rest."

Michael lays there; mouth opened at the filth Alex just spewed so easily like he was talking about groceries, hard as a rock in his underwear, and a completely unbothered husband on top of him.

"Now I know where Lox gets his evil streak," He grumbles after a moment, closing his eyes, willing himself to sleep in the face of the promise of sex in a few hours. "At least he only attacks me with his beak."

Still, he falls asleep to Alex, softly laughing at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have to say I have enjoyed writing this family, ever so much, and while this story is done, there will probably be some timestamps in the future because I'm not ready to let them go.


End file.
